Rainbowgirl Season One
by Sarah Jackson - The Other
Summary: Rainbowgirl aka Makayla Rothorn, is new to Lima and has been walking on a thin line between popular and losers. She has been quiet and out of sight until a friendship forms between Kurt and her, with him at her side, she begins her life as a girl, and a gleek. Read on through her life with glee as she becomes her trueself, finds and loses love, and survives reality. OC cannon S1


Rainbow

Chapter 1 - Pilot - Voice Within

Makayla Angela Rothorn had dreaded going back to Mckinley High. She has been here for a few days and she still feared for her life, thankfully her position in popularity doesn't gain anyone's attention. But still she couldn't help going to her dad and begging him to either home school her or put her in another school.

"It'll be fine." he had said. "Some of the kids may have matured during the summer."

_Matured my ass! _Mak thought as she witnessed a boy being thrown into the garbage.

Mak hid behind a truck and waited silently as the football players and Puck passed by talking about buying some slurpies for the morning dosage to the losers. Mak was thankfully not to be one of the losers, sh ehas a one high on them so she had a thin line to walk on, one slip and it's either popularity or losers. She liked this whole Switzerland situation, no harm on them and no harm on her is a very good thing, sure some flying cheerios will take a whack at her with their poisonous tongues but that was the only thing she had to worry about.

Mak was a small girl for her age like 5'3, with deep blue eyes, white blond short pixie hair that she often has covered with a beanie, and what her mom -when she was with them- calls pouty lips. She never wore make up in her life besides lip gloss, and for her clothing… well it is a surprise she hasn't caught the popular kid's eyes; she looked as though she had every single color of the rainbow on her, in which was what people call her, Rainbowgirl.

Not a bad nickname she always thought. Better than Lil' Mac.

She was about to turn and leave when she heard grunting in the dumpster.

"I'm gonna be late!" she heard.

Mak turned and almost laughed out loud when she saw a slim boy, taller than her try to climb out of the dumpster. His skin was like porcelain which Mak was surprised to see on a dude, brown hair styled up, blue, green, gray eyes, and very delicate features.

_No wonder they were all over this guy. _Mak thought as the stylish boy was failing to get himself out.

Feeling sorry for the guy, Mak walked over towards him. The boy looked up at him and looked either frightened or disgusted.

"Wait! Let me just get out before you throw it in here!" he told Mak.

Mak tilted her head confused before remembering she had her own slurpie in her hand. She slowly brought the straw to her lips, showing him she wasn't going to throw it, and was not even finished with it.

The boy sighed in relief. "Oh thank god, in that case, could you help me out?"

Mak took a step towards him, putting the slurpie to the side before grabbing both of the boy's arms and began to pull. Mak almost laughed once more when she saw the look of shock and awe on the boy's face as she easily got him out of the dumpster.

Once he was out, he began sweeping his clothes of anything as he explained. "The walls are slippery so I wasn't able to climb them."

He went silent when he saw Mak turning away and getting her slurpie before looking back to him, sipping the color dye calories, showing him that she was still listening.

The boy raised an eyebrow. "I am going to assume you don't talk much?"

Mak shrugged.

"You're the new girl those gorillas were talking about aren't you?" He asked. "You've only been here for a few days and you already have your reputation; you're ranbow girl?"

Mak shrugged once more before passing a expensive looking coat and handbag to the boy.

"Well, your reputation proceeds you that's for certain." he mumbled putting the coat on and taking the handbag. "My name is Kurt Hummel, the best dressing student in the school if I do say so myself."

There was a silence, before Mak took out her hand and grabbed his hand that wasn't holding his handbag and shook it. Kurt couldn't help but snorted as she did this; he didn't know rather she was actually mute or she was just shy. Even so, she dressed good… well odd, something he would never wear, ever but for some reason it looked right on her.

"Makayla." she mumbled.

"Pardon?" Kurt asked, his eyes widening as he heard her voice.

"My name." she said softly, fidgeting a little . "it's Makayla Rothorn, but, you can call me Mak if you want?"

_She looks so adorable fidgeting with her hands, so cute! _Kurt almost squealed, now forgiving her for her wardrobe..

Kurt just smiled and squeezed her hand gently. "I would be honoured."

Mak looked up and smiled at him.

"Come on Mak." Kurt said, dragging her to the school. "We're going to be late for class."

And so the new friends walked into the school, holding hands as they headed to their class that they realized they shared.

"How odd." Kurt said as he sat beside Mak as he looked at her schedule that he had asked to see.

Mak looked to him, tilting her head once more as she took out her math text book.

"Well have all but Science together." he explained, surprisingly catching on to his friend's expressions. "How come I didn't… right rainbowgirl, of course I wouldn't sorry hun."

Mak only smiled in amusement before looking back to the teacher.

Through the day Kurt and Mak's friendship grew and Kurt was surprised and delighted to see that her IPOD was filled with Musicals like Wicked, Wizard of OZ, Cats, Les Mis, Rent, Little Shop of Horrors, Mama Mia, Oliver Twist and many others. Disney songs -Kurt teased the blushing Mak- then Lady Gaga, Katy Perry, Kamelot, Whitney Houstan Three Doors Down, Green Day, Chemical Romance, Elton John, and so much more.

She loved all music it seems

"So you are very random in your music." Kurt told her looking up from the IPOD.

Mak gave him a 'Tell me about it' look before scooping more tapioca into her mouth.

Kurt laughed, amused at his new friend's behaviour.

Mak couldn't believe that she had finally found a friend among the kids in high school, she thought she was going to start eating her lunch in the bathroom or something but here was sitting with Kurt at lunch.

"Well, well, well." a voice came from behind them. "If it isn't Lady face and rainbowgirl, finally joined our team have you?"

The friends turned and found themselves looking at Puck, thankfully he was by himself but that didn't stop Kurt's fear from rising. Mak on the other hand only looked up at him.

Hazel eyes, dark brown hair buzzed in a Mohawk, six feet tall and was wearing his football jacket identifying himself as one of the popular kids and as one of the flying gorillas.

Puck looked down at Mak and gave her a grin that he knew made girls shiver. "Hey there."

Mak just raised an eyebrow before looking away. Kurt and Puck were shocked at this, but Puck hid it quickly with a raised eyebrow while Kurt had dropped his jaw. Normally girls would be smiling shyly or showing an interest to Puck, but not Mak.

Oh but trust me Mak was blushing, but she kept it away from their gazes. She never had a guy look at her like that, not even in her old high school, so not only was she embarrassed but she felt her ego puff up for a second.

"What's wrong Rainy? can't take the Puckarone?" Puck asked sitting beside her.

Mak looked to Kurt as if to say 'Is her serious?'

Kurt did his best to not show his amusement, didn't want to bring too much attention to himself while Puck was on a roll.

"Why don't you leave this gay loser and come with me?" he asked. "I can show places only the lucky girls can see?"

Mak frowned before slowly turning to look at Puck; she had a choice, ignore the fact he just called her friend a loser and have a go, or take it to the heart and dump her tapioca on him.

She made a choice.

The next thing Puck or anyone else knew, Puck was on the floor. The cafeteria went absolutely silent, everyone turned at looked at either Mak or Puck in shock.

Mak had punched Puck's smiling face and it had thrown him to the ground. Later Puck would say he had let his guard down, but for now, everyone watched.

Kurt's face was of complete shock, surprise, horror, disbelief, and awe at this small girl.

Mak put her lunch in her bag and kneeled down to the still shocked Puck who was now rubbing his cheek.

"Don't ever call Kurt a loser." she told him firmly but softly. "He is more a man than you would ever dream to be."

With that she stood up and looked over to Kurt. "Let's head to class."

Didn't have to tell Kurt twice, he was already up and was heading to Mak before Puck could snap out of it and beat the crap out of her. Though, Kurt was happy and shocked that Mak went as far as punching a gorilla to make a point, he was grateful to her for standing up to him.

"Thank you Mak." he said to her.

Mak simply smiled and grabbed Kurt's hand before taking him to their English class.

* * *

"Your signed up for what?" Mak asked quietly as Kurt and herself walked to the parking lot.

"For glee." he explained. "Not only is that child molesting Sandy out of the picture and now has Mr. Schue as it's teacher, but when I saw it the first time, my IPOD played Defying Gravity, it is fate."

Mak looked thoughtful for a second. "What are you planning to sing?"

"Cellophane from Chicago." Kurt answered. "I was wondering… well if you could come with, I may be confident in my voice, I don't want to go in alone."

Mak looked away, thinking. She hasn't been near a stage since… well since Rachel Berry pushed her off it when she won the tap dancing competition instead of her. Mak's dad went mama bear on Rachel's dads and a year later her, her dad, and her brothers were amazed to find themselves in a two story house and a swimming pool. Mak never went near Rachel or a stage again.

But for her best friend -whom was giving her a sad puppy look- she nodded.

Kurt smiled brightly before tackling Mak to the ground. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you!"

Mak laughed.

* * *

Mak recognized some of the students, including Tina Cohen-Chang and Mercedes Jones.

Mercedes walked up to the stage and sang Respect by Aretha Franklin, and boy could the woman sing, but I already knew her since Mak went to the church once with her granmother while Mercedes sang in the choir. So of course she was able to join glee's New Direction.

Kurt was next, singing Mr. Cellophane from the musical Chicago, at one point of the song he went falsetto on the 'know', and showed how long he could hold it as he fixed his bangs a little. Mak was proud of her friend and laughed at the look on Mr. Schue's face as he watched.

Artie Abrams came on with the help of the pianist, and he was amazing, boy band voice and all he sang Let It Be by the Beatles.

Tina Cohen-Chang walked up to the stage, stuttering away that she would sing I Kissed A Girl by Katy Perry, when she sang, there was no stutter whatsoever, which surprised Mak since she knew Tina to be like super stutter.

When Tina did that little move as she went the chorus of the song, it made Mr. Schue and Mak both raise their eyebrows.

"That wasn't at all disturbing." She mumbled to Kurt whom smiled at her before nudging her side.

Taking a break, Mak went outside and was heading for the girl's washroom when she went stiff; Puck was heading her way, with a slushie in his hand. In reflex, Mak ducked down and covered her head, waiting a moment, then wondered why she hadn't felt the slushie icy fluid on her. When Mak looked up to see why, her eyes widened, for Rachel Berry was now covered in the slushie that might have been meant for Mak.

Mak got out of there as quick as she could, nobody wanted to be near Rachel Berry when she spazzed out.

After break, Mak winced as Rachel Berry walked up to the stage, she could hear Kurt's distaste, and saw Mercedes, whom was next to him, rolling her eyes. Yes all students knew who this perky girl was; a spoiled freak that didn't not know when to shut up and stop putting stars at the end of her name like on the clipboard. 'A metaphor' she told them once, funny enough said gold star was on the middle of Mak forehead thanks to Mercedes.

"It fits with your rainbows girl." Mercedes said giggling as she put it on Mak.

Mind you, Mak loved Rachel's voice, but if she could just lose the attitude, she would have had more friends and even a popular status if she played her cards right, but sadly no. And as Rachel sang On My Own from the musical Les Miserables, she couldn't understand why the person with an amazing voice, had to be a preppy freak?

"Very nice Rachel." Mr. Schue commented.

Rachel smiled. "When do we start rehearsals?"

Mr. Schue chuckled. "Hold on Rachel, we have one more."

To Mak's confusion, he looked over to her, Mak looked around herself, everyone whom were here had already taken their turn, so why… She narrowed her eyes at Kurt, who smiled innocently.

"I may have signed your name as well." he told her with a nervous laugh.

"Kurt." Mak whined. "You don't do that-"

"Makayla?" Mr. Schue called out.

Mak stared at the stage for a long moment, and when Kurt nudges her, she sighed and stood up, slowly making her way to the stage. Rachel was looking at Mak in disbelief as she jumped off the stage and let Mak go on.

"Are you serious?" Rachel asked Mr. Schue. "No offence Rothorm, but she has no musical talent whatsoever, I should know, I have the talent."

'Are _you_ serious, I was the one that won the competition!' Mak felt her felt warm in embarrassment and indignation, looking down and fidgeting with the hem of her shirt.

'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.' Mak thought.

She was about to take a step off the stage when Kurt stood up along with Mercedes, pointing at Rachel with his finger and glared.

"Hey!" Kurt said and the others looked to him. "Mak has every right to be on that stage just like you Berry!"

'It wasn't my chose to be here Kurt.' Mak thought rolling his eyes.

"Yeah!" Mercedes agreed. "You mess with baby girl, you mess with the chocolate thunder."

"And we haven't even heard her sing yet so you can't really say that." Artie added, with Tina nodding in agreement.

Mak was surprised like Rachel at the result of her putting her down, she got shot down by the group. When Mak looked to Mr. Schue, she saw that he was looking at Rachel in disappointment before he turned to her and gave Mak a reassuring smile.

"It's alright." he said. "You don't have to audition if you don't want to."

Mak thought for a long second, the only place she ever sang was in the bathroom -which gave Mak a wonder why Kurt signed her up- but her little brother Colin always calm down or fall asleep when she sang so maybe, just maybe.

Mak looked up to Mr. Schue and grinned. "I think I can take a shot."

She walked towards Brad at the piano and whispered the name of the song before walking front center of the stage and looked at Kurt whom gave the two crossed fingers along with Mercedes.

'Well I guess we got a new friend.' Mak thought smiling.

Taking in a deep breath, closing Mak eyes for a little moment as the tune came alive under Brad's fingers, opening her eyes; she began to sing.

_Young girl, don't cry_

_I'll be right here when your world starts to fall_

_Ooh_

_Young girl, it's alright_

_Your tears will dry, you'll soon be free to fly_

_Ooh_

_When you're safe inside your room, you tend to dream_

_Of a place where nothing's harder than it seems_

_No one ever wants or bothers to explain_

_Of the heartache life can bring and what it means_

_When there's no one else, look inside yourself_

_Like your oldest friend, just trust the voice within_

_Then you'll find the strength that will guide your way_

_You'll learn to begin to trust the voice within_

_Yea_

_Oh_

Mak almost laughed, for when she started getting into the singing and was walking around the stage she could see Kurt blinking at her while Mercedes mouth dropped.

"DAMN GIRL WHERE IS THAT VOICE COMING FROM!" Mercedes shouted.

Mak didn't blame her, she is 5'3, an inch taller than Rachel.

_Young girl, don't hide_

_You'll never change if you just run away_

_Ooh, woh yeah_

_Young girl, just hold tight_

_Soon you're gonna see your brighter day_

_Ooh_

_Now in a world where innocence is quickly claimed_

_It's so hard to stand your ground when you're so afraid_

_No one reaches out a hand for you to hold_

_When you look outside, look inside to your soul_

_When there's no one else, look inside yourself_

_Like your oldest friend, just trust the voice within_

_Then you'll find the strength that will guide your way_

_If you will learn to begin to trust the voice within_

_Oh, ho, ye_

_aOoh, oh, yea_

_(Ooh, ooh, ooh)Oh, yea_

_(Ooh, ooh,ooh)_

_Life is a journey_

_(Ooh, ooh, ooh)_

_It can take you anywhere you choose to go_

_(Ooh, ooh, ooh)_

_As long as you're learning_

_(Ooh, ooh, ooh)_

_You'll find all you'll ever need to know_

_(Be strong)_

_You'll break it_

_(Hold on)_

_You'll make it_

_(Be strong)_

_Just don't forsake it because_

_(Hold on)_

_(No one can tell you what you can't do)_

_No one can stop you, you know that I'm talking to you_

_When there's no one else, look inside yourself_

_Like your oldest friend, just trust the voice within_

_Then you'll find the strength that will guide your wayYou'll learn to begin to trust the voice within_

_Ooh, yea_

_Young girl, don't cry, I'll be right here_

_When your world starts to fall_

_Yea_

When Mak looked into the audience, she was happy to see Kurt's surprised face and everyone else's face in comical shock looks.

Though Mak was getting a tad nervous at how quiet it had became. 'Was I that good or that bad?'

Mr. Schue was the first to regain his face and grinned at Mak before he looked to the others. "Rehearsals start tomorrow after school. Be ready."

Mak comically collapsed to the ground sighing loudly in huge relief, making everyone but Rachel laugh.

A little later.

"I can't believe you did that Kurt!" Mak exclaimed as she jumped into his car.

"And I can't belive you didn't tell me about your voice why didn't you tell me? Wait that doesn't matter now, I know now. And to answer that annoying question, I heard you in the shower when I was heading to the kitchen." Kurt grinned. "I also sent the video of you singing to your dad, my dad and your grandma. So if you even think of leaving glee, I shall send it to them."

Mak started to groan, but then looked at Kurt, blinking. "Hold the gummy bears, Grandma has an IPHONE? Since when? And how in the world did you get it?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Facebook darling, Facebook."

Mak blinked some more. "Grandma has a FB page? Since when?…. Hold on, since when did you know my grandmother? You only seen my dad and brothers."

"Facebook honey, Facebook." Kurt answered, patting Mak's confused little head.

Line

Let's dig in Mak's life shall we? While we take a little break.

The Rothorn family originally came from Vancouver, Canada.

However after a dirty divorce, Mr. Darrel Rothorn won custody over his three kids; Makayla 17, Jack 12, and Colin 6. He then moved the family to U.S.A way over to little Lima where the only excited of sorts is the mall and BreakSticks.

Mak's dad works as an account for BreadSticks, which Mrs. Holt -owner of Breadsticks- thanks the lord everyday when he comes in, along with the other workers.

Jack and Colin go to the same elementary school, While Makayla is on her own in high school, when of course Kurt comes into her life.

**This has been Rainbowgirl Chapter 1 Please wait for Chapter 2**

**And while you wait please leave a comment about the story, let the author know what you think of it.**


End file.
